


If We Get Arrested It's Your Fault

by AtomicVortex



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Richie Tozier Being Richie Tozier, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicVortex/pseuds/AtomicVortex
Summary: Richie has a bucket list and Eddie is just along for the ride.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	If We Get Arrested It's Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMusicAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMusicAddict/gifts).

> This is my first ever fanfic. Be nice. I used the "if we get arrested it's your fault" writing prompt.

“Richie, we can’t break into someone’s home. What are you doing?”

Richie was leaning in through a window and all Eddie could see of him was his ass. Now that was not a horrible sight, but Eddie didn’t sign up for this when he (not without hesitation, mind you) had agreed to come with Richie on this little adventure. He didn’t know what he had been expecting it to be, but this certainly wasn’t it. “Richie?”

Richie was easing himself into the room and there was a  _ thud _ when his feet landed on the floor. He turned around and poked his head back out the window. “Come on Eds, don’t be so boring.”

“I’m not boring,” Eddie said and looked around, feeling more paranoid by the second that someone was going to notice them and call the cops because he really didn’t want to explain to them that his boyfriend with so much ADHD it was nearly impossible to control him whenever he got these impulses had persuaded him to come to this fancy neighborhood and break into someone’s empty house just because he wanted to have a  _ little adventure _ , and no they hadn’t planned to steal anything. Like they were going to believe that.

“Come on, it’s gonna be fun. I promise.” Richie pouted his lips and god it was so difficult to say no to this idiot. Eddie stepped up to the window and placed his hands on the panel. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. “If we get arrested it’s your fault.”

“Yeah fine, now get in here.” Richie helped Eddie in through the window and the next time he looked up he was standing in the middle of a large living room. The couch looked to be real leather and extremely uncomfortable, and one wall was covered with old-school bookcases that were made from real wood. Not that cheap crap you could get from IKEA. Most of the books looked old and ragged but he could see a few newer editions as well hidden away to create this look of modern vintage.

Not to even speak of the rug. It was probably worth more than all the houses on this street put together.

“We should go,” he said but Richie wasn’t listening (oh the surprise). He had already found the liquor cabinet and was examining the label on a transparent bottle that showed an equally transparent liquid. “Richie, come on. Let’s go.”

Richie finally looked up. “What? Why? We should at least taste this before we leave. It’s from Mongolia.” The way he said Mongolia almost made it sound taunting, like he was making fun of the family living here for having money to spend on luxury bullshit like this.

“We really shouldn’t be here.” Eddie walked up to Richie to drag him back to the window and glanced at the label. It was fancy. Richie put an arm around his waist and pulled him in close. “Just a small taste.”

And because Eddie couldn’t say no to Richie, he nodded. “And then we’ll go.”

“And then we’ll go,” Richie echoed in a rather monotone voice and proceeded to open the bottle. He then handed it to Eddie. “You can have the first taste.”

It was disgusting. A shiver ran through Eddie when he swallowed and it made Richie laugh because clearly Richie was much better at handling alcohol and he showed no signs of being affected by how strong the liquor actually was when he took a sip. Either that or he just hid it really well.

“Yeah, this is bad,” he admitted after three sips. He thrust the bottle into Eddie’s hands again. “Have some more.”

Eddie scowled. “We’ve tasted it. You agreed to leave and we need to go. What if the owners of the house come back?”

“She won’t,” he said with a shrug. “Apparently she’s in Greece.”

“What?” Eddie took a step back so he could stare at Richie who was… smirking.

“You honestly think we would be here if there was any chance we would be caught? Who do you think I am?”

“An idiot.”

“Don’t be like that. Have some more, it’ll loose you up a little.”

“Remind me, why are we doing this again?” He took another sip because well, if he was going to survive the night he needed all the help he could get.

“Because it was on my bucket list,” Richie said and took Eddie’s hand. “Come on.”

Richie more or less pulled Eddie deeper into the house, and he just had time to put the bottle down on one of the bookcases before he was forced out of the living room and towards the front door. He wanted to walk out of it but Richie had other plans. Soon they were walking up the stairs and Richie pushed open a door at random. It turned out to be a pretty cool but also very antique looking office.

Here were even more books, most of them about marketing and business strategies.

Richie threw himself down into a dark leather armchair. “I could stay here all night,” he said and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Eddie watched him, allowing his gaze to linger on Richie’s slightly parted lips. He was suddenly hit with an overwhelmingly strong wave of love for this man, despite his flaws and stupid ideas. He was a good man and Eddie was happy to be able to call him his. “I love you.”

Richie opened his eyes and looked at him. “I love you too Eds.”

Eddie walked across the room and with his hands on the armrests he leaned down. His plan was just to kiss Richie but before he knew it he was straddling him and Richie’s hands were traveling down his body and grabbed his ass.

“Another thing on my bucket list,” Richie said, his fingers fighting the tightness of Eddie’s jeans. “To fuck you in somebody else’s house.”

The bastard had planned this.

“You fucking-” Eddie started to say but was efficiently cut off by Richie’s fingers down the crack of his ass. He bit back a moan because he would be damned if he gave Richie what he wanted. He felt around Richie’s clothes and fished up a small bottle of lube that he had hidden away in the inside pocket of his jacket.

“I’ll take this thanks,” he said and before Richie could stop him he was on his feet and moving towards the door. But he didn’t account for the alcohol to take some kind of effect (it hadn’t been that much after all) but he stumbled. Richie’s fingers closed around his wrist and then the world was spinning, and he was about to lose his balance when he was pushed up against the wall and pinned into place by two strong hands. When he looked up Richie was standing close, oh so close, and his crotch was rubbing up against Eddie’s.

Oh damn.

“Hey, give that back!” Eddie made a grab for the lube that Richie had taken from him when he’d been focused on something else. “I’m not having sex with you here, Rich. It ain’t happening.”

“Oh really?” Richie used his other hand to cup Eddie’s erection that was straining against his jeans. “Are you sure?”

“Richie.” But his voice was cracking and oh god he was humping Richie’s hand. What the fuck were they doing? They weren’t even supposed to be here. Then Richie’s lips were on his again and he reached up to tug at Richie’s hair. Please lord save him, he was going to give in.

“Let’s go find the bedroom,” Richie said in a breathy voice when they eventually broke apart. But they only made it as far as the hallway outside the office and then Richie was pushing Eddie up against the wall so hard that a photograph hanging inches from his head was threatening to fall down.

“Bedroom,” Eddie reminded Richie, whose hands had searched their way under his clothes. He leaned his head back and moaned when Richie’s mouth found his throat.

“Richie.”

“Hmm?”

“Bedroom.”

“Right.”

It didn’t take them long to find the bedroom. In the same style as the rest of the house, the owner had decorated it with real wooden furniture. Richie pushed Eddie down on the king sized bed. But instead of joining him, he just stood there.

“What is it?”

“You’re so beautiful,” Richie said, as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. Eddie unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, which was immediately followed by the sound of a sharp intake of breath from Richie.

“Are we doing this or what?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” Richie climbed up on top of him and Eddie could see his erection strain against the fabric of his pants.

This was happening. It was actually happening.

A moment later Richie’s mouth was on his and his fingers were tangled in Richie’s dark curls, their bodies pressed together on some random stranger’s bed. He had to admit (only to himself, he would never tell Richie this) that it was exciting, even though there was a stubborn although slowly fading voice in the back of his head reminding him that all of this was against the law.

Richie didn’t seem troubled by the same kind of thoughts though. His hands were once again under Eddie’s clothes, traveling over his chest, stomach and down over his waist. He whimpered softly when Richie’s fingers brushed against his dick.

“Don’t... do... this to... me.... Rich,” he said between kisses.

Richie straightened up and tugged at his jacket. “Take this thing off.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You’re sitting on me.”

“Oh, right,” he said, a soft laugh following these words. With one last kiss he got off Eddie to sit next to him on the bed. Glancing up into Richie’s face, glasses a bit too big for his face, Eddie couldn’t help but smile. It had been a long and rough journey to get to this point, Richie had been the victim of bullying because he had chosen to be open about his sexuality. But now he seemed so comfortable with who he was.

“What?” Richie raised his eyebrows so that they disappeared under those dark curls.

“Nothing nothing,” Eddie sat up and shrugged his jacket off. “You’re going to keep that on?” He nodded towards Richie’s own jacket, still resting on his shoulders.

“No.” Richie removed his own jacket and let it fall to the floor next to the bed. Underneath he was wearing a colorful button up shirt that went rather well with his plain black jeans.

“This also needs to go,” Eddie said and scooched closer to Richie. With trembling hands he began to unbutton Richie’s shirt. Richie didn’t move an inch, and when Eddie quickly glanced up he saw that Richie was watching him. “There,” he said once he had unbuttoned the last one and let the shirt fall open, revealing a pale-skinned chest. Eddie placed his hand there, feeling the warmth of Richie’s body spread through his fingers and the steady  _ thump thump thump _ of Richie’s heart against his palm.

Richie cupped his face with both hands and forced him to look up. Eddie could swear that the world had stopped spinning, their existence frozen in time at that exact moment, but then he felt Richie’s lips against his and he could feel himself melting into Richie’s soft touch.

He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he proceeded to unbutton Richie’s jeans. Hooking his thumb in the waistband of his underwear, Eddie managed to free his cock and close his fingers around Richie’s erection. This had Richie gasping against his lips and he buried his fingers in Eddie’s hair.

_ Oh my fucking god. _

With his free hand, Eddie fumbled for the lube that lay forgotten at the foot of the bed.

“I like your thinking,” Richie said with a smirk. He took the lube from Eddie and shoved him down onto the bed again in one swift motion. Richie grasped his pants and underwear and with an “up” got Eddie to lift his hips. “Hand me a pillow babe.”

He reached up over his head and while Richie threw Eddie’s pants over his shoulder grabbed one of the pillows. He gave it to Richie and Richie placed it under his ass. He then went on to open the bottle of lube and squirt it onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up so that when he touched Eddie it wouldn’t feel cold and uncomfortable. Eddie drew in a sharp breath when he felt Richie’s fingers against him, pushing against his hole, entering him as Eddie forced his body to relax into it. The first inch was always the hardest, but soon Richie was moving his fingers in and out with ease. Eddie closed his eyes, his hips moving on their own accord to meet Richie’s fingers, hands clenched by his sides. It felt so good and for a moment he forgot where they were.

“Don’t stop,” he said, his voice hoarse, when Richie pulled his fingers out. When Eddie opened his eyes he saw that Richie was drenching his own cock in lube. A few moments later Richie was positioning himself between Eddie’s legs and with one single, deliberate thrust he was inside him. He didn’t move for a good few seconds, letting Eddie’s body adjust.

“You okay?” He reached out with one hand and Eddie caught it, intertwining their fingers. Richie looked so beautiful at that moment, his naked chest bathing in moonlight, hair falling down into his face.

“Yeah, please just… just fuck me.”

“Yes Sir,” Richie said, the seriousness in his voice making Eddie laugh. But the laugh was quickly replaced by a moan when Richie pulled back and then thurst into him again. Richie grabbed his legs and lifted them up so that they were resting on his shoulders, allowing him to push deeper into Eddie that was squirming under him, doing his best to meet Richie’s movements and find a rhythm that worked for both of them.

Eddie gripped his own dick and started moving his hand in time with Richie’s thrusts. With the other hand he reached up and grabbed hold of the bed frame to keep himself from sliding up. “Harder,” he said, clenching his teeth to keep himself from screaming out.

Richie laughed but complied, digging his fingers into Eddie’s sides. It was painful but pleasurable at the same time and almost drove Eddie insane. He could feel it building up inside him, from the pit of his stomach down to his crotch. He hid his face against his outstretched arm and moaned.

“I’m getting close,” he warned after a while, turning his head to glance at Richie.

“Come for me babe.”

Hearing Richie say those words combined with his thrusts sent Eddie tumbling over the edge. He just had enough time to pull his shirt up. He was breathing hard, Richie still fucking him, faster now, and Eddie could tell he was getting closer.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from downstairs. Eddie froze.

“What?” Richie didn’t seem to have heard it, but he stopped moving and that was when they could hear the voices. At least two of them, male and female, drifting from the hallway just below the staircase.

“Oh shit.” Richie got to his feet. “What are you doing, Eds? Get up!”

Eddie flinched. He was still on his back with cum all over his stomach and without thinking he grabbed the bedspread to wipe it off. Richie threw Eddie’s own pants in his face, stopping him mid-movement.

“What are you doing? Don’t use that,” he hissed, because the voices were getting closer. Eddie could hear the stairs creak.

“Come on,” Richie said and helped Eddie up. He found his underwear and jacket on the floor and managed to get both of them on, but before he had a chance to put his pants on Richie was steering him towards the window.

“What?! Are you nuts?”

“It’s either this or them,” Richie said. He opened the window and glanced out. “Look, you just have to jump out onto the roof. It’s not that far down. Hurry.”

Richie nudged Eddie closer to the window. Eddie climbed up onto the windowsill and looked down. It wasn’t that far down. He swung his legs out and let go.

“Look out!” Eddie barely had time to move out of the way before Richie landed next to him, almost knocking him over. “We gotta move, I think she may have seen me.”

A scream could be heard from inside the bedroom as whoever had come into it noticed the mess they had left behind. “I thought you said the owner was in Greece,” Eddie hissed over his shoulder at Richie as they tried to get out of sight.

“Guess I was wrong,” Richie said and Eddie swore he was trying to suppress a laugh.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t. Now we just have to get down without them seeing us.”

“Yes, I hate you,” Eddie said and came to a halt at the roof edge. He glanced down. Someone had turned on the lights in the living room.

“Here, I’ll help you,” Richie said.

“At least let me put my pants on.”

“No time.” Richie took the pants from him and threw them aside.

“Wha-” But he was interrupted when a woman’s voice carried across the roof; “Who’s there?”

Eddie got down on his knees and hauled himself out over the edge. Richie hovered over him, in case he needed help. He took a deep breath and dropped. With a grunt he landed on the ground, and he looked up on the shadow that was Richie. “Don’t forget my-”

Too late. Richie had already jumped.

“Let’s go.” Richie grabbed his hand and started running. They didn’t stop until they got to the car.

“We’ve been drinking, we can’t drive now,” Eddie protested.

“Of course not, get into the backseat.” Richie unlocked and opened the door. Eddie gave him a look of pure resentment before he got into the backseat. Richie slid in next to him and closed the door.

“So what now?”

“Well, we could’ve walked home but I forgot your pants on the roof and we can’t go back now.”

“Clearly.” Eddie crossed his arms over his chest and glanced out the window. He could see Richie’s reflection looking at him.

“Eddie, honey,” Richie said and leaned over the seat towards him. He rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, okay?”

“I’m cold.”

Richie straightened up, took off his jacket that he somehow had managed to put on without Eddie even noticing and draped it over Eddie’s bare legs. “Come here,” he said and wrapped his arms around Eddie, who leaned into him.

“You’ve made a mess,” Richie said and wiped off some of the dry cum with a finger.

Eddie laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Eds.”


End file.
